1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board, and in particular to electrical connection between a flexible printed circuit board and a rigid printed circuit board or a rigid printed wire board.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A traditional notebook computer has a small fan inside. The small fan can dissipate the heat produced by electronic components on a mother board in the notebook computer to outside of the housing so that the electronic components on the mother board can work smoothly.
At present, the small fan is provided with a rigid printed circuit board on the bottom of a base. The rigid printed circuit board has a control circuit or driving circuit. The rigid printed circuit board is connected to a transmission line set consisting of a plurality of cables. The transmission line set is electrically connected to the mother board of the notebook computer so that the fan can be controlled by the mother board. Because the cable has a thickness about 0.38 mm, it would occupy much space of the base of the small fan and the height of the small fan may be not reduced. Accordingly, the small fan electrically connecting to the cables is not suitable for a slim type notebook computer.
More recently, a notebook computer that has a small fan using one flexible printed circuit board and a transmission line set using another flexible printed circuit board is proposed so that it can save much more space to achieve a slim type system. However, it would increase the cost of manufacture. Therefore, there is a need to develop a small fan with a transmission line set which has a low cost of manufacture and reduce a thickness of the small fan.